1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a firearm safety device. More particularly, the invention relates to a muzzle-loaded device which prevents the dry firing of a firearm by absorbing the tension which is stored in the hammer spring of the weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owners of shotguns, rifles pistols and associated firearms are often presented with a potential problem known as "dry-firing" when storing their weapons.
Typically, a firearm such as a shotgun which is stored subsequent to use is left in a "ready-to-fire" mode in that the hammer spring of the hammer is tensioned, poised to cause the hammer to strike the firing pin of the weapon. To simply store the weapon in this fashion can prove detrimental in that the tensioned hammer spring may weaken over time. It is, therefore, desirable to alleviate the tension upon said hammer spring by pulling the trigger of the weapon and allowing the hammer spring to distend, thus dissipating any pressure exerted thereupon. However, such action results in what is known as "dry-firing", where the firing pin is caused to enter an empty firing chamber of the weapon, thus possibly causing damage to said firing pin.
In avoidance of this dry firing problem and to safely store weapons without tensioned hammer springs, many firearm owners employ what are known as "snap caps". Generally shaped like a shotgun shell or rifle cartridge, these devices are readily slipped into the breach of the weapon, and provide an energy absorbing surface for the firing pin to contact upon relieving the tension in the hammer spring, thus avoiding detrimental dry-firing. Unfortunately, however, these devices must remain within the weapon during storage, since the act of ejecting the device from the weapon would then place the weapon in a ready-to-fire (i.e. tensioned hammer spring) state.
The act of leaving these devices within the weapon presents several distinct problems. In the first place, a weapon having the device contained therein is several steps away from being readied for live ammunition firing. The snap cap must first be ejected from the breach of the weapon, and then a round of live ammunition inserted therein. For a homeowner or businessperson who employs snap caps in the storage of his weapons, the several crucial seconds needed to perform this operation may jeopardize the safety of such person in defensive situations.
A second problem encountered through the use of snap caps is that for individuals or organizations owning and storing large numbers of weapons, a multitude of snap caps must be purchased-one for each weapon. A device is needed which relieves the tension in the hammer spring of a weapon while avoiding dry firing, yet does not need to remain contained within the weapon during storage as do traditional devices.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,746 to E. E. McConnell issued Feb. 23, 1972, discloses a device for releasing the tension of the main spring of a firearm having a relatively long barrel such as a shotgun or rifle, said device including a rod-shaped member defining a hollow chamber adjacent one end thereof, said member being free from any radially outward projection at the preponderant portion of the length thereof adjacent said hollow chamber to allow insertion of the hollow chamber-defining end of said member into the barrel of a firearm from the muzzle end thereof and movement of said hollow-chamber-defining end to the breech region thereof; and said hollow chamber housing a spring-biased plunger having an axially outer end surface accessible from the outside of said member. In march, the lower end of this device is spherical for rendering the application of forces unequal. in addition, his coil spring is of an extended diameter for creating undesirable drag forces during use.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,179 issued to Marsh on Jul. 7, 1992, discloses a plurality of extension rods securable relative to one another in a coaxially aligned relationship mounted within a "U" shaped framework arranged for selective securement relative to one another, with the "U" shaped framework mounting a plurality of cleaning tips thereon for ease of usage. A modification of the invention includes an optical viewing device in association with the kit to enhance ease of viewing of various components within an associated firearm. There is no teaching of use with an improved safety device as disclosed herein.
While these traditional units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.